


Saying Goodbye (Knowing this is the End)

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva says goodbye to Tom. Years later, Tom has to say goodbye to Minerva, but that doesn't mean she's out of his life for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye (Knowing this is the End)

"I'm sorry." He says, and she feels her breath get stuck in her throat. It's causing her throat to swell shut and her palms to sweat. She never thought about this, never thought about what would happen when he left her completely. Her eyes are starting to blur, but she knows she can't cry, especially not in front of him.  If she cries in front of him, he'll find her weak and she's anything but weak.

 _But you are weak. You fell for him._ The voice inside her head says, and she can't help but cringe. She doesn't want to admit it, but she did fall for him. She doesn't know how – he was becoming a monster when they finally started what they started, but yet, she still fell for him.

Sure, he was older than her by many years, and sure, when she first saw him, it was in her first year at Hogwarts. There was something about him that intrigued her – something that made something within her stir, and only at elven years old.

"Minerva, I'm sorry." She hears and she shakes her head, not wanting to hear any more from him. She steps back quickly, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, and she sucks in a breath.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She moans, still stepping backwards as he moves towards her. She can't handle this, she can't have him near her.

"You know why Min. I told you before I left."  He says, caressing her cheek, having blocked her into the wall. She has nowhere to go, and a part of her doesn't even want to leave him.

 _But he's different, now._ Her mind thinks and she blinks the tears away, straightening up.

"You told me you would never leave me, Tom!" She hisses, clenching her fists. She's not going to show how heartbroken she is…not to him, she won't. She watches as he steps back, confusion on his face before its gone just as sudden as it was there.

"Min," He whispers, his eyes wide. She shakes her head, stepping forward now, no longer hurt. She's angry. She's furious. She wants to hurt him as much as he hurt her.

"You told me you needed to leave for a while, Tom." She shouts, "And I let you leave! I let you leave for a year and a half, hoping you'd come back to me! I devoted my Hogwarts life to you, Tom!" She continues to shout, controlling her accent.

"I spend my six years loving you!" She's crying, she realizes, and she shakes her head again before stepping back with a sigh.

"What happened to the man that held me after making love to me? The man that was so gentle, so loving, so _nice_." She whispers, looking into Tom's eyes, watching as he flinches.

"He's been gone a long time Minerva! I told you—"

"You told me nothing!" She screeches. "All you told me was that you had to leave for a while, that you had to change some things. You told me you'd be back soon, and that nothing would be different between us!" She finishes, panting.

"Minerva—"

"NO! You don't know what it was like, Tom! Watching you walk away, not knowing when you would be back. And then I had to hear about this mass-murderer on the loose, killing all of these peoples, and I grew worried about you." She whispers, shaking her head.

"But then I heard what the person was calling themselves. _Voldemort_ ," She spits, disgust laced in her voice as she notices Tom flinch. "And I recognized that name immediately. How could I not? What with all of the times you wrote that on your parchment," Minerva sighs, shaking her head.

"They told me we'd never work, you know—" She begins, sitting against the wall suddenly, "My friends, I mean. They told me we'd never work, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. I just scoffed. Told them we'd make it work, because you were an amazing guy." She mutters.

"Min," She hears him moan, and she knows he's sitting beside her. She wants to flinch away, move, but she knows she can't.

"I was preparing to spend the rest of my life with you Tom." Minerva cries. She doesn't know how to begin telling him this. She's only sixteen, turning seventeen soon, and yet –

"Why?" He questions, confused. She's put her arm through his, linking them together. She's put her head on his shoulder and she's crying. She can imagine he would be confused. He's been back five months out of the year and a half, and while things seemed normal, they weren't. On both sides of their relationship.

"I'm pregnant." She says, and she knows she just dropped a bombshell on him.

"But – I don't want a baby, knowing her father is a murderer," Minerva says, standing up and brushing her clothing with her hands. His mouth is open, and his eyes are really wide.

"I don't want this baby, if all you're going to do is kill people for fun, Tom. You've changed, and not for the better." She mutters, walking away, leaving him on the corridor floor.

***

Years later, Voldemort opens his eyes and sighs.  He hadn't thought about that day in so long, and it kills him. It was one of his biggest regrets, letting Min go. All he did was think about her, about their child. Did she actually abort it?

Probably, he thinks to himself, shaking his head.

It's been years, and she – he just saw her. Briefly, very briefly, but it was enough to bring back all of his memories of her. And it hurt, Merlin it hurt. When she walked away, she took a huge piece of him with her. She took the last piece of him with her, despite what Dumbledore though.

She took the most important piece of him with her.

After that day, he did everything he could to let his mind forget about it. Especially killing.

It barely worked, but it was good enough for him.

The day goes by fast – it always does for him. It always will.

It ends, and when it does, it ends with Lucius Malfoy kneeling at his feet, staring right at him.

"My Lord – I have found out some news about Gryffindor's head of house," He says. He would normally act like he didn't care – but Lucius was the only one who knew otherwise, the only one who knew he'd be interested in this news.

"Oh?"

"You know, My Lord, that she has been on her death bed for the past… while," Lucius begins, treading carefully. Voldemort nods his head abruptly, not wanting to think about her looking fragile, worn, _tired_ , in that bed of hers.

"Well, it appears that last night, she called in the mudblood, Hermione Granger into her chambers," Lucius begins, pausing when Voldemort sits up suddenly, eyes wide.

 _It can't be_ he thinks, shaking his head ever-so slightly.

"Well, apparently, themudbloodwasherdaughter" Lucius says in a rush, but Voldemort has no problems deciphering what was said. He feels his blood go cold, and while Lucius doesn't know _why_ he has an interest in McGonagall, he can't help but say,

"Impossible. She told me she was aborting it."

"My Lord?" Lucius questions.

"Lucius. I'm sorry to have to do this," Voldemort says, eyes wide.

"Obliviate." Voldemort stops for a second, letting the spell sink in.

"May I leave My Lord?" Lucius asks, and Voldemort nods his head. As Lucius walks away, Voldemort feels his pulse rise and his palms sweat.

"Oh Min," He moans, shaking his head as, for the first time in decades, he lets himself cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an exchange as part of the LJ community hh-sugarquill, in co-operation with hogwartsishome. It's really out of character, I know -- it wasn't easy for me to write, though. That being said, I rather enjoy it.


End file.
